Désinhibition latente
by Lylyne67
Summary: Il y a des jours où on préférerait se casser une patte... Surtout quand Mayuri vous file quelque chose et que Kenpachi se retrouve blessé suite à un entrainement.


**Titre** : Désinhibition latente

**Pairing** : Hanatarô / Kenpachi

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS dédicacé à Miss Fromage… Inutile de te dire que je t'en veux encore pour ce que tu me fais subir… Je m'en remettrai jamais T_T

**Warning** : Bien sûr, du citron… Et de la vulgarité… Mais bon, en même temps, c'est Kenpachi !

.

C'était une journée somme toute normale à la Soul Society. Et plus particulièrement à la quatrième division. L'hôpital n'accueillait pas beaucoup de patients et les couloirs étaient bien calmes.

Cela avait permis au jeune Yamada de vaquer à d'autres occupations, de pouvoir s'acquitter d'autres tâches qui incombaient à sa division. Comme nettoyer les rues du Seireitei, ou faire la lessive.

Enfin bref, tout le sale boulot que les autres Shinigamis ne voulaient pas faire. Mais le petit brun s'en fichait, il aimait son travail et il fallait bien qu'il le fasse. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour se faire reconnaître comme un bon élément dans sa division.

C'était certainement pour cela que beaucoup le prenaient pour le larbin de service. Et en plus sa timidité exacerbée ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à s'affirmer. Heureusement, Unohana taicho semblait fortement l'apprécier.

Hanatarô était donc dans les rues, son balai en main et s'afférait à rendre les passages plus propres afin que les quartiers semblent plus accueillants et plus agréables à vivre.

Il frottait de tout son être quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« Eh, l'insecte ! »

Le septième siège fit un bond magistral avant de se retourner et d'atterrir sur les fesses en voyant qui venait de l'interpeler. Il reculait instinctivement, toujours sur son postérieur, en s'aidant de ses bras.

« Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai ! »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait, mais après tout, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Surtout quand on avait à faire à un capitaine du Gotei 13. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Kurotsushi Maryuri.

L'ignoble capitaine de la douzième division avec son masque blanc et noir et sa couronne de cheveux bleus se tenait devant lui avec son sourire de fou dangereux alors oui, il valait mieux s'excuser même s'il n'avait rien fait.

La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de lui servir de cobaye pour l'une de ses expériences plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Mayuri lui tendit un petit sachet de tissu refermé par une cordelette.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à me rendre à la quatrième division, tu apporteras ça à Unohana taicho. Tu lui diras que j'ai terminé les analyses et qu'elle peut en faire ce qu'elle veut. Et si elle veut les résultats que j'ai trouvés, qu'elle vienne elle-même ! »

Hanatarô s'empara timidement du petit sac, une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard. Qui sait, peut-être que c'était simplement une ruse du fou pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, il l'avait laissé prendre l'objet sans représailles d'aucune sorte. Il poussa un ouf de soulagement intérieur avant de se baisser respectueusement devant l'homme.

« Bien Kurotsushi taicho. Gomenasai. »

Il laissa là son ménage pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et rejoindre sa capitainerie sous le regard du scientifique qui se grattait le menton.

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. Mayuri fit claquer ses doigts en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

« Ah oui ! Peut-être aurais-je du lui préciser qu'il devait faire très attention. C'est une substance vraiment intéressante de par ses capacités. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'en fasse pas n'importe quoi. Bah, tant pis, j'ai fait mon boulot. »

.

De retour à la quatrième division, l'ambiance avait bien changé depuis qu'Hanatarô était parti plus tôt ce matin. Des cris raisonnaient un peu partout et certains Shinigamis soignants semblaient totalement débordés et épuisés.

Apparemment, un entraînement avait mal tourné à la onzième division et beaucoup de blessés étaient à déplorer. Enfin quoi que… C'était aussi une situation habituelle. Il ne se passait jamais une semaine complète sans que les assoiffés de sang ne débarquent dans les locaux.

Essayant de ne déranger personne, il se faufila jusqu'au bureau de son capitaine pour lui remettre son colis. Mais à peine entré dans la pièce, la porte fut rouverte d'un coup puissant et une voix écorcha ses tympans.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je refuse de rester ici ! Retsu, je te prierai de bien vouloir dire à la gamine derrière moi que je ne resterai pas ici pour me faire soigner ! J'ai que dalle, une simple égratignure. »

Une simple égratignure ? De là où il était, c'est-à-dire dans le petit coin du bureau vers lequel il s'était éloigné en entendant la voix de Zaraki Kenpachi, il pouvait clairement voir que son uniforme s'imbibait de plus en plus de sang.

Son épaule avait été sérieusement amochée, au point que si l'on écartait un peu les chair, on pourrait presque voir l'articulation qui reliait le bras à l'épaule. Mais quand on est le capitaine de la onzième division, on est un gros taré qui ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de sa santé physique.

La capitaine de la quatrième division ferma les yeux, étira son large sourire énigmatique et prit la parole avec sa voix naturellement douce et posée.

« Vous êtes blessé Zaraki taicho. Vous ne passerez pas la nuit ici mais vous avez besoin de soin. Alors vous allez vous laisser conduire dans une chambre, j'enverrai quelqu'un s'occuper de vous. Vous ne voulez pas que votre bras ne s'infecte, n'est-ce pas, Zaraki taicho. »

Yamada put clairement voir la brute épaisse déglutir. Décidément personne n'arrivait à tenir tête à cette femme. Et elle était d'ailleurs la seule à pouvoir canaliser cette armoire à glace remplie de muscles.

Et sans un mot supplémentaire, Kenpachi fit demi-tour pour se rendre bien sagement dans une des chambres encore inoccupée. Ah ça, il devait l'avouer, il était une tête brûlée, un vrai sadique, un animal qui ne réagissait qu'à l'instinct. Mais jamais ô grand jamais, il n'essaierait de tenir tête à Retsu, cette femme était flippante.

Dans le bureau, Hanatarô était toujours dans son coin et s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant pour rappeler à sa capitaine l'objet de sa visite quand celle-ci se retourna vers lui.

« Yamada, va t'occuper de Zaraki taicho s'il-te-plaît. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait des dizaines de blessés dans les locaux, tous de la onzième, évidemment, mais pourquoi il devait s'occuper du pire d'entre eux ?

Mais que pouvait-il répondre d'autre à sa supérieure que :

« Hai taicho. »

Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce où se trouvait le géant en suivant son reiatsu. S'il avait pu, il serait rentré dans cette chambre à reculons.

« Oh microbe, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Gomenasai. Unohana taicho m'a demandé de venir pour vous examiner.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Va me chercher un vrai toubib !

- Mais je suis médecin. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je peux toujours demander à Unohana taicho de venir vous examiner elle-même. »

Le visage du capitaine de la onzième division pâlit sur le coup. Autant se plier à ce que la brune aux tresses avait dit. Il préférait éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec elle.

« OK, mais alors fais vite ! »

Hanatarô se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit sur lequel Kenpachi était assis et lui demanda d'ôter son haori et son shihakusho afin qu'il puisse mieux voir sa blessure.

L'entaille était profonde, très profonde, mais bizarrement, l'homme ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre douleur, pas même la moindre gêne. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible ?

Bien sûr, il pouvait le soigner à l'aide du kidô, mais il fallait l'avouer, il n'était pas assez puissant pour affirmer avec certitude que la plaie ne se rouvrirait pas. Mais il connaissait un moyen sûr pour l'aider dans cette tâche.

Il s'excusa auprès de Zaraki avant de quitter la salle en lui expliquant qu'il devait avaler quelques comprimés pour aider à son rétablissement et qu'il devait aller les chercher à la réserve.

« Ouais mais fais vite, j'ai pas envie de moisir ici ! »

Yamada s'était précipité vers la pièce où étaient stockés tous les médicaments. Ca non, il ne voulait pas faire attendre le capitaine de la onzième division, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se prendre une baffe d'une de ces énormes mains.

Sur le trajet du retour, courant à perdre haleine, il trébucha et se retrouva le nez le premier au sol. Dans sa chute, il avait fait tomber le flacon de cachets qui se répandirent au sol.

Soit, il n'avait qu'à les ramasser. Le problème était que le petit sac qu'il avait toujours en poche et qu'il avait oublié de donner à sa capitaine était également sorti de sa cachette et son contenu était lui aussi éparpillé sur le carrelage blanc.

Et c'est là que le gros problème intervint. Les comprimés se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Avec peu d'assurance, il ramassa le tout, rangeant dans chaque contenant les pilules qui d'après leur position sur le sol semblaient appartenir à l'un ou l'autre des récipients.

.

Hanatarô avait vaqué à ses occupations et deux heures plus tard il était de retour devant cette porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Zaraki Kenpachi. Il voulait simplement vérifier l'état de son épaule avant de le laisser partir.

Mais, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, le géant n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il était très pâle, ses nerfs semblaient réagir seuls et certains de ses muscles se contractaient par intermittence, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à sa front, comme s'il faisait une incroyable poussée de fièvre.

De légers grognements s'échappaient de sa gorge, comme de longues plaintes dues à son inconfort visible, mais il ne semblait pas encore avoir vu le jeune septième siège.

Quand Hanatarô fut près de son chevet, il tourna la tête et ouvra vivement les yeux, provoquant un sursaut à son visiteur qui fit deux pas en arrière sous le coup de la frayeur.

« Putain microbe, tu m'as fait quoi ? »

Visiblement, Kenpachi était très mal en point, mais il gardait toujours sa prestance et son langage propre.

« Gomenasai.

- Gomenasai mon cul ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler ?

- Des cachets pour aider à votre cicatrisation en complément du kidô.

- Putain, tu pouvais pas préciser qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires ? »

Yamada haussa un sourcil. Des effets secondaires ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler à propos de ce médicament. Au contraire, il était fait uniquement pour améliorer les effets du kidô alors il ne pouvait absolument pas y avoir d'effet non désiré.

« Gomenasai Zaraki taicho, mais il ne peut pas y avoir d'effet secondaire à la prise de ce médicament, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Alors c'est quoi ça ? »

Le capitaine de la onzième baissa son hakama pour que le petit brun puisse apercevoir l'objet de sa gêne. Sans aucune pudeur, il dévoila son sexe pour le moins impressionnant, apparemment chargé et prêt à tirer.

« Nom de dieu, c'est du viagra que tu m'as filé microbe ? J'en peux plus, je suis sur le point d'exploser, je suis rempli à ras bord là !

- Gomenasai !

- Ouais c'est ça, gomenasai ! En attendant, je te jure que quand j'en aurai fini avec ça, je vais t'écharper ! »

Le petit brun reculait instinctivement, faisant un pas en arrière à chaque mot que prononçait Kenpachi. Malheureusement pour lui, cette pièce n'était pas sans fond et à la fin de la phrase de son patient, son dos heurta violemment le mur, l'assommant presque.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler quand il vit le géant se relever péniblement du lit, ne prenant pas la peine de remonter son pantalon glissant le long de ses cuisses, et se diriger vers lui, toujours transpirant à grosses gouttes.

« En attendant, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état, alors c'est toi qui va y remédier ! »

Y remédier ? Mais comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Il rougit fortement à l'idée que le seul moyen de régler ce 'petit' problème était que Zaraki devait se masturber. En attendant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu finir dans cet état.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le géant le domina de toute sa hauteur, laissant son ombre le plonger dans l'obscurité.

« Zaraki taicho.

- Putain, ferme ta gueule maintenant ! Et suce-moi ! »

Hein ? Non mais… Mais… Euh… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas son rôle. Enfin… Comment répondre à cette monstrueuse bête humaine sans se faire dévisser les cervicales ?

Mais en même temps, son envie irrépressible de toujours vouloir bien faire et d'obéir aux ordres prenait le pas sur sa bonne volonté qui lui hurlait de fuir à toutes jambes hors de cette chambre. Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel il était, son patient aurait du mal à courir derrière lui.

Mais non, bien sûr que non, Yamada était bien trop gentil et serviable pour laisser en plan cet homme tout en finesse et en poésie. Et maintenant qu'il voyait sur son visage qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, il se baissa pour approcher timidement ses lèvres de l'objet du délit.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, sa bouche se referma autour du membre pulsant de Kenpachi. Vu la taille de la bête, il eut du mal à l'enfourner à peine jusqu'à son milieu.

Cependant il s'appliqua à la tâche, laissant sa langue glisser le long des parties que sa bouche ne pouvait couvrir. De temps en temps, il y apportait également sa main qui le masturbait au même rythme que les allées et venues de sa bouche.

Zaraki posa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure du septième siège tout en poussant quelques longs soupirs de contentement.

« Putain, tu fais ça bien microbe ! »

Le petit brun osa alors rouvrir ses yeux et regarder le visage de son patient. Il semblait vraiment apprécier ses soins, se mordait parfois la lèvre en laissant échapper des gémissements suggestifs.

Et quand enfin il s'était libéré dans la bouche du jeune médecin, il desserra son emprise des cheveux fins pour s'appuyer contre le mur et souffler bruyamment.

« Bordel, je viens de te trouver un sacré talent, microbe !

- Gomenasai. »

Yamada tenta de se relever péniblement, rouge de honte. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? A s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques ? Au moins, le point positif de la chose était que le géant n'allait certainement pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il s'était fait faire une gâterie par le septième siège.

Lui non plus ne dirait jamais rien, donc au moins le secret serait bien gardé et personne ne serait jamais au courant de toute cette histoire.

Hanatarô voulait prendre congés et laisser le capitaine de la onzième division partir d'ici et rejoindre ses quartiers quand il le vit assis sur son lit, recommençant visiblement à suer abondamment et son membre se réveiller à nouveau à une vitesse fulgurante.

Mais bon sang comment cela était-il possible ? Pourtant il avait bien joui il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, il avait encore le goût de son sperme en bouche.

« Zaraki taicho, vous allez bien ? »

Pourquoi il se dirigeait vers ce lit, il n'aurait su y répondre. Conscience professionnelle, certainement. Il s'en voulait un peu aussi, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider mieux que ça.

« Fait chier microbe, ça passe pas ! Va falloir trouver autre chose. »

Autre chose… Mais quoi ? Yamada se retournait les sangs pour trouver une réponse acceptable, mais vu l'air que prenait Kenpachi, nul doute qu'il avait déjà son idée en tête.

« Si j'arrive pas à la calmer en me faisant pomper, y'a plus qu'un seul moyen. »

Hanatarô en était encore à se poser une multitude de questions quand le géant l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme pour l'amener plus près de lui. Et sans plus de délicatesse, il lui ôta ses vêtements.

Encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine, et apeuré par la très certaine suite des événements, le septième siège se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne serait pas capable de supporter l'intrusion de ce colosse en lui !

Il en pleurait presque quand il sentit la main du capitaine de la onzième se poser sur son sexe et commencer à le masser pour le faire gonfler. Et bien qu'il ne voulait absolument pas en arriver au stade de l'érection, les caresses qu'il ressentait étaient tout bonnement trop intenses pour être ignorées.

Le sentant assez mûr à son goût, Kenpachi l'amena sur le lit et le petit brun commença sa prière à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Kenpachi s'allongea sur le ventre et écarta ses jambes.

« Zaraki taicho ?

- Allez fait pas ta prude microbe, en me pompant ça marche pas, alors je t'attends ! »

Putain ! Mais c'était le monde à l'envers là… Yamada en était tellement retourné que même le mot putain lui était venu à l'esprit. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas plus poli que lui, aucun gros mot n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de ses lèvres ni de son cerveau.

S'approchant doucement du corps imposant de son patient, il dirigea son membre en direction de l'anneau de chair de Zaraki. Il poussa doucement pour se frayer un chemin entre les parois serrées du capitaine.

Capitaine, qui, sur le coup, émit un grognement déplaisant.

« Gomenasai !

- Mais putain microbe ! Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ et encule-moi bordel ! »

Il avait voulu fuir, il avait voulu se recogner au mur du fond et s'enfuir à toute jambes. Mais la sensation autour de son sexe était si agréable et la demande du géant si explicite, qu'il ne put se résoudre qu'à obéir à l'ordre.

Il esquissa quelques mouvements hésitants, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il fallait dire que la différence de taille entre les deux hommes n'aidait pas vraiment à leur activité.

Gêné dans ses vas et viens, le petit brun se retira du corps de Kenpachi.

« Zaraki taicho, il serait préférable que vous vous allongiez sur le dos.

- Pfff, comme tu veux, du moment que tu me fais ça bien. »

Une boule serra la gorge de Yamada, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que son patient lui mettait la pression. Il releva alors les cuisses de l'homme allongé sous lui pour retrouver son antre chaud.

Dans cette position, ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et moins saccadés, il pouvait aller et venir plus profondément et chercher au mieux le point qui amènerait le capitaine à la jouissance.

Un long gémissement lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché au but, il entreprit donc d'amplifier ses coups de reins.

« Plus fort microbe ! »

Visiblement, le traitement qu'il recevait était bien loin de lui déplaire et était en train de faire effet. Son corps entier suintait la sueur et il bougeait lui-même les hanches pour aider le septième siège à atteindre sa prostate.

« Merde, c'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Défonce-moi ! »

Hanatarô déglutit. Il allait certainement le tuer après tout ça. Mais comment résister à l'excitation que les mots provoquaient en lui ? Il se saisit fermement des hanches et pilonna Kenpachi le plus fortement dont il était capable.

Chaque nouveau coup qu'il donnait faisait tinter les clochettes accrochées au bout des cheveux du géant, ajoutant encore plus aux sons aphrodisiaques qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches.

« Oh merde, je vais pas tarder ! Vas-y, branle-moi ! »

Yamada continua sur sa lancée tout en posant une main sur le sexe palpitant de Zaraki et s'appliqua à le masturber au même rythme qu'il imposait à son fessier.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le capitaine s'accrocher aux barreaux de la tête de lit avant qu'il ne se répande dans sa main, entrainant spasmes et convulsions autour de son propre membre qui le firent jouir également.

Kenpachi était essoufflé, quant à lui, il luttait à nouveau contre l'immense gêne qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il se rhabilla prestement et conseilla à son patient d'en faire de même.

Apparemment, le traitement avait fonctionné. Heureusement, sinon il n'aurait vraiment plus su que faire pour y remédier. Avant de quitter la chambre, il annonça au géant qu'il pourrait retourner à sa division quand il s'en sentira capable.

En quelques sortes, après une bonne sieste.

.

L'éclair de génie frappa soudain le petit Hanatarô. Les pilules ! Bien sûr !

Il se précipita vers la douzième division, oubliant tout de sa crainte du capitaine fou qui la dirigeait pour lui demander des explications sur les cachets qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée.

Comme à son habitude, ravi qu'on lui pose une question d'ordre scientifique, Mayuri se mit à déblatérer sans fin et à expliquer toute l'histoire en long en large et en travers. Mais tout ce que le septième siège put en retenir tenait en une seule phrase.

« Vois-tu, en plus de sa capacité à euphoriser celui qui l'a avalée, cette drogue permet en plus de lui ôter toute inhibition. C'est tout simplement magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mais comment s'appelle cette chose ?

- Les humains l'appellent acide gamma-hydroxybutyrique. GHB pour faire court. Ou encore la drogue du viol. »

Ceci expliquait donc cela… Au moins, la chance qu'il avait, était que Kenpachi ne se souviendrait de rien une fois les effets dissipés. Il avait donc encore une chance de rester en vie.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Kami-sama pour mériter une kôhai qui me demande des trucs pareils ? J'ai honte, je vous jure… T_T**

**Note 2 : Vous l'aurez compris, une fois n'est pas coutume, toute réclamation est à déposer chez Miss Fromage, je décline toute responsabilité quant aux mots qui ont été écrits.**

**Note 3 : Miss, j'aime les défis mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois, essaye de faire moins compliqué et moins tordu…**

**Note 4 : La suite de Carpe Diem Baby sera la prochaine parution.**

**Note 5 : A bientôt !**


End file.
